


GREAT

by AlexxaSick



Series: The Playground Saga [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick





	GREAT

Even though Aiba was a sex fiend, he often only looked for some love, approval and support from his partners, which Jun and Nino were used to give him anyway, so after Aiba joined the games the only thing that changed was that instead of patting him in the head and buying him ice cream, now they cuddled and made out in various dark places since lately everyone seemed to be extremely busy lately.

“Oi… Nino…” Aiba said pushing the gamer sitting in the other side of the couch lightly with his foot. The one been called just uttered a groan of acknowledgment but didn’t stop smashing DS buttons. “What are you doing after this?”

“I’ve got some location shoot to do and they said I’ve got to have dinner with some reporters and stuff tonight… you?”

“I’ve got some idle time before having a meeting with the Dobutsuen crowd… We are soo busy lately….” Aiba sighed and retreated his long legs to hug his knees tight.

“We are usually pretty busy” Nino answered looking away from the game for a few seconds to check on his band mate.

“Yeah…”

“Are you okay?”This time Nino paused his game to look at him.

“Sure” He replied but still seemed sulky.

“Are you feeling lonely Masaki?” The gamer scooted in the couch to get closer to him, but the other just nodded, Nino stroked his hair once and he was back to his DS. “Don’t be… in a few weeks we’ll be on the road and I’m sure Jun will spank you if you ask nicely.” He said trying to pull back a smirk appearing in his lips.

“Why won’t you play with me?” The big dark puppy eyes turned to him.

“Don’t be silly.” He answered as he reached the saving point, deliberately avoiding his eyes, the ‘pity me’ look would break him. “We just don’t have time, we’ll be able to play soon” Aiba sighed stretching very catlike, and then shifting closer to Nino.

“You’re warm”

“Of course I’m warm, I’m alive stupid… Move over there, you’re too close…”

“I like your warmth…” He said ignoring him and nuzzling his shoulder instead and wrapping him in his arms.

“Get off idiot, you’ll make me loose” He said but he was already saving his game, lifting his console to accommodate the large body coiling around him without really fight him. “Why don’t you go and play with Sho.”

Aiba brushed his lips against the pale skin on Nino’s jaw. “Are you that tired and bored of this sick puppy that you’re already thinking to throw me to Sho?” Nino turned off the DS, letting Aiba slide his hand under his shirt.

“I just…” He started to say turning to face him and leaning towards Aiba. “…thought Sho would enjoy playing too.” Nino looked down to his band mate’s lips and up to his eyes again, he opened his mouth and rolled his tongue slowly to lick his lower lip.

“Are you aware that if Sho-kun or Oh-chan walk in right now, Jun will be pissed as hell?”

“Yeah… do you think he’ll punish us?” Aiba said leaning back to lie with Nino on top of him.

“We can only hope” he answered pushing his lips into Aiba’s, kissing him deeply and slowly.

“Unh… I like when Nino’s kiss has no hurries…” Aiba sighed between kisses.

“You know? Nino’s kiss has to leave in less than ten minutes…” He said pulling back and starting to look for his stuff and getting ready to go. “And Nino can’t go with a boner to a shoot”

“Nino is mean…”

“I tried to be cold, but you wouldn’t leave me alone, I just gave what you asked for. How am I mean?” Nino’s phone rang in that moment. “And that must be manager-san telling me the car is waiting me downstairs.” He declared walking to the door and waving at him before leaving.

Aiba kicked the air in frustration and let his body fall in the couch again.When leader came in the room Aiba was dozing off.

“Ne… Aiba-kun?” the man shifted mumbling about puppies and toys “Ne… didn’t you said you had to be somewhere?

“Where?” He asked sitting down disoriented.

“I dunno, you didn’t say”

“Fuck, what time is it?” He stood up but only looked around.

“Ten before six”

“Fuck… Fuck… Fuck…” Aiba muttered looking for his bag and retrieving his belonging from all over the room

“Where are you supposed to be?”

“The Shimura Dobutsuen office… phone… phone…”

“It’s in that station…Ne, Aiba? The other station… Nino… Is Nino…? Are you and Nino…?”

“Eh?” He suddenly stopped typing the message feeling cold and unable to move.

“Is something happening between you two?”

“What do you mean?” He asked finally finding a way to finish the message that he was running late and sending it.

“Are you planning a prank or something?”

“Huh?” Aiba’s surprise was more genuine than feigned.

“Lately I can hear you whispering but stop the second I step into the room” Aiba laughed feeling really relieved. He shook his head and walked to the door.

“Leader, sorry I’ve got to leave now, but, why don’t you ask Nino?...Ja-ne…”

 

They had a couple of hectic weeks, where they didn’t have time to even talk about something other than work work work.

“I NEED TO GET LAID” announced Aiba walking into the greenroom one evening. That day things were particularly slow, not going bad, just freaking snail-like. The other four band mates looked at him nonplussed and then returned to their previous activities. The ignored man sat in a chair sulking and started to fidget with his phone. He glanced towards Nino and Jun once in a while to see if they would look him back, but they seemed to be in another plane of existence. He sulked some more, until they wrapped up, Sho had to leave to a News ZERO briefing, and Jun left for a meeting about a new drama.

By that time Aiba wasn’t sulking anymore, he was engaged in mailing some friends, when he realized Nino was trying to lie on his lap, he lifted his hands to let him put his head on his thighs, not without feeling a little surprised because he had been ignored all day.

“Ne, Oh-chan, stop that already and come with me and Aiba-kun.”

“Huh?” He muttered, putting aside the set of papers he had been reading and marking here and there for the last few hours.

“Come here, leader” Aiba looked down at him with a face of surprise while he sent the last mail he had typed. Ohno walked to the couch and sat in the space left between the edge of the couch and Nino’s belly.

“Leader had a really interesting question for me the other day” Nino said petting leaders back with affection. Aiba’s phone message alarmed rang at that moment giving him the chance to partially hide his face on his phone as he read and typed an answer.

“Really? About what?”

“About what are we doing lately…”

“Oh, yeah…. He asked me too…” he explained trying to remain looking casual and failing, Nino smirked.

“I know, he told me you said to ask me…”

“Leader is right here, so why don’t you cut the crap” Ohno Said feeling a little annoyed by his band mates need to lure him into be interested and then giving him nothing.

“Shall we show him what are we doing?” Aiba opened his eyes wide looking Nino’s smirk, fearing what was coming. His first threesome, and pretty much all the ones that have followed, had happened so fast he didn’t have time to catch his own rhythm he had run with Nino’s and Jun’s and he felt he wasn’t able to enjoy them fully, he wanted to be in control if he was to be with other people. “I’m trying to teach this dumbass a card trick so he can impress some chick, but he’s really really bad” The gamer said barely containing his laughter while getting his deck of cards from his front pocket and handing it over to Aiba who almost sighed in relief when he took the cards. “He can’t even shuffle them”

“It’s embarrassing Nino, don’t say it…” He had retorted forcing the words to come out. Ohno nodded.

“Have you learnt any new tricks Kazu?” Leader said losing interest in the previous topic.

They spent the rest of their free time laughing and applauding Nino’s magical ability, until they were called to resume the shoot upon the arrival of the newscaster and the HanaDan star.

Nino and Aiba waited the elevator in silence as they were ready to leave before his band mates.

“Why would you do something like that with Ohno-kun?” Aiba asked when the elevator doors closed and they were the only ones inside.

“Payback, so you don’t dump your problems on me anymore...”

“It wasn’t just my problem…”

“He decided to ask you, even if he spends more time with me, so it kind of was…”

“But you two get along better”

“True… but, even though that, he chose to ask you… because you’re the worst liar” Aiba looked down embarrassed shifting his feet uncomfortably. “Wanna come over to my place? Have a drink?” That was Nino answering his earlier plea.

“What about MatsuJun?”

“He’s not invited today” Nino answered getting closer to his band mate looking directly at his face. “He likes to play rough and today I’m just too tired for that” He added answering the unsaid question in Aiba’s eyes.

They rode Nino’s Pajero in a comfortable silence, random raindrops falling. It waspast midnight, and the streets were lonely. The sudden noise coming from the cellphonestartled both of them.

“See who is it Masaki, is a message” Nino said passing the phone to his passenger.

“But…”

“I’m driving here…” Aiba shrugged and opened the phone.

“It’s Oh-chan asking for a ride, should I tell him you’ve already left?”

“Yeah, and tell him I’m going back to get him.” Aiba gaped at him in disbelief. “It’s Oh-chan, we can’t leave him there!”Aiba sighed and started typing.

When they were back Ohno was waiting in the side walk, half wet.

“You should have waited inside, Leader.” Aiba said shifting to let Ohno sit beside him in the passenger seat.

“I do have a back seat you know?” He said signaling the back seat.

“But leader is cold, aren’t you?” Aiba said wrapping his arms around him.

“Yeah… sure…”

“Ne… Oh-chan, we were going to have some drinks, would you like to come with?”

“S ~~s~~ ure.” He answered cuddling against a very disappointed Aiba.

They arrived to Nino’s and Aiba went straight to the stereo to put on some music. As his band mates prepared some snacks to have with the beer they’d bought. None of them had had dinner yet, and they sat in silence eating and drinking around the kitchen table, the music floating lazily all over the house.

“I know…” started to say Ohno, taking Nino and Aiba away from their own thoughts, bringing them back to reality. “ I’ve noticed…” the other two shared a glance and looked back at leader, who started talking again. “I know sometimes Kazu-chan smells like Aiba’s soap or Aiba like Kazu’s shampoo and that sometimes you both smell like Jun’s products… I’m just saying I’m not as oblivious as you think I am.” Neither said anything, they just stared at Ohno gaping. “Is not a big deal, but since we’re always together I’d appreciate if you had the courtesy of telling me and Sho-kun you’re dating” Nino roared with laughter and Aiba looked confused.

“We’re not dating” Aiba said very serious, which made Nino fall off the chair. Ohno frowned at the hilarity mess at his feet.

“You’re not dating? Then what have you been doing? Having slumber parties?” Nino’s laughter increased and Aiba fell off the chair laughing too. Ohno couldn’t frown anymore and started chuckling at the two idiots rolling on the floor.

“Do you really wanna know, Oh-chan?” Nino Gasped for air steadying himself with a hand in leader’s knee. Aiba’s laughter ceased at once looking at the impish smile peeking in the corners of the gamer’s mouth. Ohno nodded and Nino slid his hand up his thigh stopping a millimeter from his crotch. “We play” Aiba blinked twice before picking up where Nino was heading with this. Here he was, being dragged by Nino into something he really wanted to happen at his own pace, but being pulled into his rhythm again. He pouted crawling to kneel on the other side of Ohno’s chair, his training by DoS MatsuJun and DoH Nino surfacing.

The gamer smiled at him, like a reward for being on the same wave. Nino brushed his fingers over the fly of Ohno’s jeans, not to arouse him or undress him, but to emphasize his words.

“Oh…” Leader said at last. “And how long have you been doing this?” He continued, looking from one to the other. Aiba took Ohno’s hand into his and cradled it fondly. Nino slid his hand back to the knee.

“About two months?” The taller man declared putting his lips into Ohno’s palm in a childish kiss.

“I’ve been playing with Jun for about four or five months.”

“Really?” Aiba asked, feathering Ohno’s arm. “Why wouldn’t you invite me to play earlier?” They weren’t paying attention to Ohno, and he engulfed what was left of his beer. Aiba leaned over his lap to kiss Nino, guiding his Leader fingers to tangle with his hair. “Kiss me slow, Kazu…” he said between kisses “I like it when it’s slow…”

Nino tried to pull apart to attend his new guest at the playground but Ohno just pushed their heads together again.Aiba had to cling onto Ohno’s knee to prevent from falling; he pushed his other hand around his back finding the patch of skin just above the hem of the jeans. Both felt Ohno jump out of the chair as Nino had reached his crotch again.

“Don’t.” Ohno whispered pushing their heads gently together. “Don’t touch me yet” He said leaving them kneeling on the floor as he took a couple of steps back.

“Don’t you wanna play with us leader?” Aiba said with a regretful puppy stare. Nino pounced on him half straddling his legs and burying his face in his neck.

“Is not that… Oh-chan likes to watch… don’t you notice how he’s always looking and sketching, watching and painting, staring and drawing?”

Ohno smiled glad to not having to explain himself. Nino was cool like that, he always knew what his leader wanted or needed, and right now he was giving him what he wanted: his lips strayed over Aiba’s jaw and neck.

Nino leaned into Aiba a little bit more, and he had to put his hands behind him on the floor to take Nino’s weight onto his body as the gamer used his hamburger hand to push his chin and make him open his mouth, barging his tongue into the warm wetness.

“Ne… Masaki-kun… why don’t you take off his shirt” the order was given in a steady low voice. He startled but obeyed one hand on the floor the other one tugging the piece of clothing. Nino only broke the kiss to help to get rid of the shirt and then put his mouth to his to it again. Aiba had to put his hand on the floor again to keep the pose.

“Touch him Aiba-chan”

“I can’t, I’ll fall, can we move to the bedroom? The floor is too cold…”

Nino chuckled standing at once, pulling his band mate with him. They moved to the living room where they had more light and an armchair where Ohno could sit to watch. Aiba let himself fall in the couch expecting Nino to straddle him. But instead, the gamer kneeled besides him unbuttoning his shirt.

“Kazu-chan, lick his nipples, won’t ya?”Ohno said, stroking his hard cock over his jeans. “But let me see ok?”

Nino did as told, Aiba cupped his head in his hands but he heard Leader’s voice complain and he struggled for a moment to where put his hands deciding to put one on the back of the couch and the other around Nino caressing lightly the pale skin. The gamer arched against the touch biting his chest. Somewhere in the apartment Nino’s phone rang.

“Sorry…” he said jumping out of the couch.”

“Don’t get it” Leader said.

“I Have to.” He answered smiling and fumbling around to find it.

“No you don’t” Aiba said following him.

“Yes I do” He raised his voice and then he whispered in a low voice so only Aiba could listen. “And you need me do it too” He found the phone and answered. “Hello?” Understanding downed in Aiba’s face, and he embraced his band mate to be able to hear what was going on but he couldn’t, so he resigned to only leave a trail of wet little kisses on his shoulder. Leader had changed seats to watch what was happening. “Jun-kun... Yeah he’s here… playing...? …Sort of… Ohno-kun is here too… we were drinking… yeah… you can come over if you want to…” at that point of the conversation, Aiba stopped his hands from unbuckling the belt he had been struggling open, and Ohno lookedup a little confused. “Of course is late… Okay… we’ll see… nite…” He hung up. “Why did you stop?”

“What did MatsuJun said?” Aiba asked turning Nino to face him.

“That he’ll deal with both of us tomorrow and to have fun…” Nino smiled pressing their chests together holding him by the waist. “Ne, Masaki?”

“Yeah…” Aiba was nibbling his neck.

“I wanna fuck you”

“That’s why we’re here, right?” Aiba’s hands trailed again to the belt trying to get it undone.

“No, you’re here to fuck me, I know you, but tonight you’re the one getting it.” the belt gave in to Aiba’s fingers, but his face looked dumbfounded, looking at Nino as he weighed the meaning of what he just heard. Nino nodded slowly still smiling brightly.

“Speak louder or get closer!” Ohno snapped tired of being shut out. Both of them startled for they forgot they weren’t alone and they were putting a show, at least trying anyway.

Nino walked to the couch letting his pants fall into the floor and sat in there only in his briefs, he pecked Ohno’s nose. Aiba followed wiggling out his own pants too and straddled Nino, clinging to his neck. “Just be gentle, ok? You’ll be my first.” He said threading his fingers in Nino’s Hair. He shivered when he felt Ohno’s hand in the small of his back then sliding through his skin to cradle the back of his head pushing him to kiss Nino. They were like that for a while, Ohno calling the shots, moving their hands to touch each other.

“C’mon, lets fuck” Aiba said reaching down to touch his cock but got his hand pushed away by Ohno, then he tried to stand up but Nino held him tightly in place. “Please, Kazu,… Leader, please…” Nino pushed his hips up and words died in Aiba’s lips with a whimper.

“Where’s the lube, Nino-chan?” Ohno asked cupping Aiba’s butt, pushing his fingers between his ass cheeks.

“Bedroom…” he muttered before pushing his hips again against the man in his lap. “On the nightstand.” He yelled, and then he kissed Aiba again.

When Ohno returned from the bedroom as he uncapped and smelled the lube he saw how they had changed positions: Aiba was now sitting on the couch his legs wide spread, his feet supporting his weight as he tried to keep his hip up from the couch. Nino was kneeled in front of him, giving small pecks on the left thigh, sucking lightly, licking. He observed Aiba was made to sit on his hands so he wouldn’t touch himself.

“Prep him, Kazu-chan.” He said taking his hand and spilling some lube on his fingers. Nino reached the puckered hole and circled it before pushing his finger inside. Aiba gasped as he felt the invasion. “Relax Masaki… it will only hurt worse if you don’t.

“Yes, Leader…” He stayed silent for a while just feeling how the finger reached further inside him, biting his lower lip. He looked at Ohno’s face; he seemed concentrated like he looked like when he was drawing, really handsome. “Oh-chan? Kiss me?”

Leader cupped his face in his hands and leaned to comply but stopped to see how he creased his eyebrows and then pursed his eyes shut as Nino worked the second finger inside him, then he closed the distance between their mouths, Aiba keened softly and he swallowed his voice. Ohno’s kiss was skillful like his art. The klutz got his hands loose from underneath his body and reached for Ohno.

“Masaki!” Nino said pulling his fingers out completely and slapping him on the thigh.

“I’m not touching myself, I’m touching Leader…”

“Well, he is still dressed” Nino reached down again and pushed his fingers all the way in. Aiba cried and arched. “Oh-chan, don’t let him touch himself, ok?” Ohno nodded and let the klutz hands try to undo his shirt, but the hands were too shaky to succeed. He started to undress himself and guided Aiba’s hands to his skin.

“Nino… put it in already… I need to… ah! …I need to get off… NOW” Cried Aiba trying to attend his aching erection but Nino grabbed his wrist tight, even hurtfully. He moaned in frustration.

“Masaki’s beautiful.” Leader said brushing the hair from Aiba’s forehead.

“I know.” Nino agreed pressing his third finger inside him. Even now, that he was past thinking straight, he realized it was the first time Nino had said something like this. He was kind enough when they were not pulling their Boke/tsukkomi act on camera, but he never gave compliments lightly. “Wait to see him when he comes”

“Kazu… touch me, fuck me, fucking do something, please” he pleaded again. “Please… Kazunari…!”

He gasped and keened as the fingers inside him curled, hitting his prostate.Leader feathered his hand over his chest crawling down to his belly, then into the hair in Aiba’s crotch carefully avoiding the hard cock. He gave a gentle squeeze to his testicles before reaching further down to touch Nino’s hand pulling it out and pushing it back in and out again, then he pushed his own finger inside, making Aiba cry.

“You’re hurting him, Satoshi” Nino said taking Leader’s hand. Ohno watched Nino kneeled in the carpet, one hand loosely stroking his shaft.

“Fuck him Kazu-chan” Nino nodded once taking the lube and slicking his cock giving it few pumps before turning his attention to Aiba, who was watching and pushed his hips further on the edge of the couch. Ohno grabbed the gamer’s erection and guided it to the klutz’ entrance. Nino shuddered as he started to push into him slowly.

Leader looked from one to the other as their faces twitched in pleasure.Once he’s buried to the hilt he asks “Ne, Masaki, how do you feel?” Nino tried to sound like he’s alright but barely managing to get himself understood, fighting with all his might the urgency to start thrusting into the burning hole closing around his dick.

“It hurts” He said panting heavily, his eyes were wide shut and some tears were falling into his cheeks.

“Want me to pull out?” Aiba shook his head. “Wanna stop?”

“Not at all…”

“Open your eyes Masaki.” Ohno whispered rubbing Aiba’s forehead with his thumb. The other obeyed and looked at him.

“I’m going to move now” Nino announced and so he did moaning loudly, pulled back and inside painfully slow making Aiba arch and toss his head hissing. The gamer stilled as he thought he had hurt him.

“Don’t stop!” Aiba keened and Nino did it one more time.

“Open your eyes Aiba-chan.”The klutz’ eyelids flew open and closed again, he was moaning and groaning. Ohno sighed in resignation.

As Nino’s thrusts became more erratic and desperate, Ohno closed his fingers around Aiba’s neglected dick pulling a couple of times and thumbing the cock head and jerking him off, making him come quickly.Nino managed a few more thrusts before spilling inside him. He steadied himself grabbing the edge of the couch without pulling out, trying to catch his breath.

“Ne… taisho… wanna give him a go?” He said touching Ohno’s hard cock. Leader stared down at the hand touching him, looking pretty much like a boy discovering he had penis. Aiba reacted at last looking at them still in bliss.

“Wanna help with that, leader?” the klutz said trying to sit down but deciding against it. “Pull out Nino, please” which he did.

“Yeah… no… I’d better…” Ohno struggled to get the words right pulling Nino’s hand from him and standing up. “I wanna come on your face, Masaki.”

Aiba’s eyes went wide. “Ehhh…?”

“I want to come on your face” He repeated slowly and started to work on his own erection.

“Don’t you rather me to blow you Oh-chan?” Nino said crawling near him.

“No, I just…”

“Okay” Aiba answered, trying to stand up but failing. “What do you want me to do?”

“Kneel, here.” Ohno ordered pointing to the spot on the floor just in front of him. “Nino, help him, please.”

Nino helped Aiba out of the couch and kneeled him where Ohno had pointed, supporting him tightly. Leader stroked his cock quickening his pace. Aiba licked the head playfully making Ohno moan.

“Ma-chan, open your mouth.” Ohno instructed a while later in a trembling voice, and Aiba did, receiving the load across his right cheek and on his tongue. Nino, who had been holding him straight, licked his face clean. They stayed in the living room a while longer, kissing and cuddling.

After cleaning themselves they laid on Nino’s bed, pressed against each other, Nino had his head on Aiba’s chest and Ohno was spooned against the gamer’s back. “Ne, Nino…?” Aiba whispered more sleeping than awake, “what do you think MatsuJun is going to do us?”

“I don’t know… Maybe it’ll hurt…”they fell silent for few minutes, before the gamer asked: “how do you feel?”

“Great”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [BOY-TOY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006270) by [AlexxaSick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick)




End file.
